Pitch Perfect One Shots
by multixwriter
Summary: A series of one shots [about Jeca ofc] that I write when an idea comes to mind. Lots of Jeca and lots of fluff. [I will take recomendations for one shot topics in the reviews!]
1. Drunk Beca

Title: Drunk Beca

"What if I told you I was in love with you-" Beca said, her words slurring as they rolled off her tounge. The small brunette was slumped against Jesses shoulder, a glass of something strong in her hand. Vodka? She had no clue.

Her eyes blinked slowly a grin spread across her cheeks. "I would say you're incredibly drunk, and don't know what you're saying-" Jesse said, reaching out to catch the tiny brunette who shifted forward, causing her drink to swish around and spill. The action made her laugh and look up at him hazily. She never realized how kissable he was.

He shifted uncomfortably, grabbing the drink from her hand. She whined in protest. "Jess! That was my-" she took a moment to compose herself. What was she talking about? She wrinkled her brows trying to figure out what she was talking about. Her hands felt empty. "My drink!" she finished, the ground swaying beneath her.

Why was the ground moving so fast?

"Beca. You have had way too much to drink. You're tiny and have low tolerance to alcohol. Come on I'm taking you home-" he said and she stood planted to the ground. "I wanna stay, and dance. With you-" she said yanking his hand and giggling as she ran into his solid chest. He let out an oomph, as she ran into him bursting out into laughter.

Some lady gaga song came on, Becas head swirling fuzzily. She felt warm and happy, buzzed on some clear liquid the bar tender had suggested. She twirled around him, bending his arm as she did so. "Beca, ow, Beca stop! Come on. No! Don't touch there!" Jesse hissed, clutching her straying hands. She just laughed, a seductive look in her eyes.

It scared him.

"Jesse how am I supposed to make you feel good if you won't let me touch you-" she said, right by his ear. She stood on tiptoes, pressing her warm soft lips to the pulse point of his neck. The act made his breath catch and his breath faulter. As much as he enjoyed it, she was intoxicated and it was wrong.

"Beca stop, oh my god-" he said her hand on him. He pryed it away, his chest falling heavily. She blinked at him, clearly confused. "I thought you wanted me to touch you-" she murmured, her hands still on his chest. "I do. I mean I don't not like this, anyway-" he said and she lurched sideways.

"Beyonce!" she said loudly, causing heads to swerve. The music of Beyonces Partition played, Beca scurrying away to dance. He chased after the crazy brunette, his muttered apologizes annoying people.

"Beca!" he yelled, searching. She just...disappeared. "Beca! Jesus, where are you?" he asked as he looked around people, until he found her back at the bar. She was batting her eyelashes playfully, a hint of flirtation in them as she gazed at the bartender. It made him swell with jealousy.

He pushed it away grabbing her arm. "Sorry. She's not having anything more to drink-" he said and pulled her from the stool. "I want shots!" she yelled, and looked at him with her blue eyes. "Body shots! I haven't done them yet!" she wailed and Jesse shook his head. "You don't want body shots, Beca" he said in a tone he would use for a kid.

"Yes I do. And I want you to take them off me-" she said pulling on his fitted black tee. "Beca no you don't. You won't remember anything you're saying right now. Don't do this-" he said and she pulled away from him. "I'm next!" she wailed jogging towards the table.

Her shirt rode up, skin peaking through her crop top and shorts. It made Jesse look away flushed. She was his best friend, he had to look out for her. If she wanted body shots he needed to be the one to say no, right?

Before he could make it to her, she was on the table, her shirt pulled up. Jesse gawked, angrily. Some drunk guy in a white bro tank loomed over her, his white smile making her giggle flirtatiously. He stopped in his tracks, unable to process what she had possibly decided to do.

"Beca!" he yelled, like he was scolding a child for breaking a vase. At her name she jerked up, before smiling. "You made it! I'm about to do a body shot! C'mere so you can take it off me!" she said and Jesse shook his head. "We are going home. C'mon-" he said picking her tiny frame off the table.

She pouted but didn't say anything. He wasn't about to let some stranger run his tounge over her body. It wasn't right. She was hung over his shoulder, her feet hanging by his face. She pressed her cheek to his back, her hands holding him for support. He walked out to the car, opening it to drop her onto the cushioned seat. He rounded the car and sat in the driver's seat glancing at her. Her head was rested against the

door, her eyes already shut. He sighed, thankful she couldn't cause anymore trouble. The ride home was quiet, aside from her soft snores. He pulled into the parking lot of Barden, turning off the car.

Once he was out, had Beca in his arms and the car was off, he started walking. He decided to take her to the Trebles, not daring to dump her at the Bellas. He walked inside the large house, his arms aching. She looked tiny but could weigh a lot with dead weight.

Lights were on, and light murmuring ran throughout the house. "No! Damn that eight ball!" Donald cursed, the sound of a pool stick being thrown made him shake his head. Jesse walked in, and they looked at him to the form in his arms.

"Woah woah wait. What is a Bella doing here?" he asked and he sighed. "She got crazy drunk. I mean crazy drunk. She was...nevermind that. She can stay over since I don't want to drop her off at the Bellas-" he said. Bumper nodded. "Just...no sex, please" he said and Jesse rolled his eyes. "Very funny. You Damn well know she's just a friend. I would never do that to her" Jesse said turning to walk up the stairs. "I was being sarcastic! Have rough animal sex, I dont give a shit!" he said and Jesse just laughed.

How did he live like this?

He pushed open the door to his room, and shut the door with his heel. He set Beca down on the bed, and looked down at her. Her lips were slightly parted, her brown hair around her head like a halo, the curled locks showing off the golden highlights she had gotten.

He didn't want to undress her, it would look bad on his part. Her shorts looked comfortable enough, as did her shirt. He decided to leave her be. He pulled the white comforter over her slender form, and she shifted onto her side.

He carefully walked from the dorm room, shutting the door to join the Trebles downstairs. Once he emerged surprised faces made him raise an eyebrow. "Seriously? You guys seriously thought I was going to take advantage of her?" he asked. "

I mean, if she was throwing herself at me damn. I would have done her all night long-" Bumper joked earning a pillow to be flung at his head. "Dude! Inappropriate!" Jesse yelled, hushed. "Why? She's not your girlfriend" Bumper said and Donald scrunched his face. "

I thought you and Amy-" he began before Bumper threw a pillow at Donalds head. "Don't talk about it-" he growled obviously upset.

Jesse clambered into the kitchen retrieving a water bottle and some aspirin. He walked back upstairs and opened the door softly, Beca passed out. He set the necessities for when she wakes on the nightstand and exited with a huff.

He heard the Trebles starting to head to bed, the time reading 1:08 am. He grabbed some spare blankets from the closet and set up a place to sleep on the couch. He pulled the covers over himself and finally fell asleep.

Beca

Beca woke up with a horrible pounding in her head, her stomach aching as she stirred. She sat up, blinking hazily before her eyes shot open.

Where was she? Did she go home with some random stranger?

She looked under the covers - she had all her clothes on. So that was crossed off. She saw a water and medicine on the side table, and an aroma of delicious food wafting from downstairs. She took the medicine and slowly emerged from the room, stopping.

A huge trophy case was displayed on the side wall. TREBLEMAKERS FIRST PLACE ICCAS 2011. She was at the Trebles dorm house.

She swallowed painfully slowly walking out of the room and down the stairs. Hopefully she could dash to the exit without being seen. She crept across the floor and winced as the board creaked.

"Well isn't it a Barden Bella. Why, good morning sunshine-" Bumper joked flipping what looked like pancakes. Donald stood next to Unicycle making eggs, Kolio and Alex off to the side next to a griddle making bacon, and Jesse preparing fruit, evenly slicing them. At Bumpers comment all the heads swiveled to her, everything momentarily stopping.

Jesse met her eyes, his knife mid slice. She ran her fingers through her hair, awkwardly shifting. She squinted her eyes, groaning. "Somebody's hung over-" Donald said in a baby voice, bumping her shoulder. In reflex, her arm swung out and slammed into his bicep.

He let out a startled yelp looking at her. "Well damn-" he said turning back around punching Unicycle muttering "her punch did not hurt."

Beca glanced at Jesse again, last night events gone from her memory. How did she end up here? "Jess? Can I uh talk to you for a sec?" she asked and he set his knife down nodding. They walked out of the kitchen into the hall. "What's up?" he asked, rubbing his palms together.

"Uh weird question-" she asked and he looked at her. "Didwehavesexlastnight?" she asked in one breath and his eyebrows rose. "What? No I wouldn't take advantage of you-" he said and this time her eyebrows rose. "Take advantage?" she asked and his mouth parted. "You don't remember? We went out to the bar yesterday. You got drunk-" he said and she slapped her forehead groaning. "I did?" she asked embarassedly and he nodded.

"Did I do or say anything stupid?" she asked and his face tinged pink.

Her stomach dropped.

"Aside from telling me you love me, touching me very sexually, wanting to do body shots and flirting with the bartender? Nope. You didn't do anything stupid" he said and she groaned. "I am so stupid! Ugh this is why I resort to sleeping instead of going out!" she said and he laughed, trying to ease the tension.

"Come in and eat breakfast. You need it" he said and she shook her head. "I can't. This isnt my dorm house and I have to get back to the Bellas-" she said and he pouted. "Come on Becs. We have pancakes-" he smiled and she sighed. "Whatever-" she said breaking out into a pained smile. "When will my aspirin kick in?" she groaned and followed Jesse.

They opened the door to find them piled up at the window. "What the hell?" Jesse said angrily and Beca turned red. "Justmaking sure there wasn't a make out sesh happening" Bumper said and Beca squinted at him.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you make out with my fist!" she said but Jesse caught her before she could swing. "Control your girl Jesse. She's violent-" Bumper said and Beca yanked herself from Jesses grip. "Ill see you later, Jesse-" she said and walked out of the kitchen.

Jesse

Jesse watched as Beca walked away angrily and sighed. He gave a pointed look at Bumper. "Thanks a lot" Jesse said with sarcasm, pushing his way through trebles to go after her.

"Beca! Beca come on-" Jesse said but she didn't stop. "How the hell do I get out of here?" she said frustrated, turning around corner after corner. "I would tell you but that would mean you leaving and I don't want that" he said and she stopped and looked at him.

"I'm hung over, hangry and I want silence. Unless you can give me any of those I'm leaving-" she said and Jesse caught her arm. "Go upstairs to my bedroom. Wait for me ill bring you breakfast, and we can do a movie-" he said and she shot him a look.

"Okay. No movie. Silence it is-" he said and she nodded. "What about-" she began and Jesse groaned. "Ill talk to Chloe. She'll understand" Jesse said and she nodded rubbing her face slowly. "Alright. Ill be upstairs-" she said and he watched as she made her way up the stairs.

Jesse made his way back to the kitchen and saw the Trebles still cooking. He took his place back at the cutting board. "So? Is Beca here still?" Donald asked sincerely, his eyes raised to his. "Yes. And she wants food and silence so that's what I'm giving her-" Jesse said and he nodded.

"Okay. Well there's the party tonight so if she's still hungover she probably won't want to be here-" Donald said and he groaned. "Crap. That's right that stupid frat party is tonight" Jesse said slicing a mango. "Yeah and it's gonna be aca-awesome" he said and he nodded letting out a heavy sigh through his nose. "Ok. Ok ill let her know" he said and Donald returned to making eggs. O

nce the kitchen was cleared out, he made himself and Beca a plate. He balanced them on a tray his cellphone lodged in between his shoulder and ear as he walked.

"Jesse? What's up?" Chloe asked sounding panicked. "What's got you frazzled?" he asked and she sighed. "I can't find Beca. She's not answering my calls or texts and she missed rehearsal this morning-" Chloe said. "Its fine. I have her. We went to the bar last night and she over did it. She's staying here for a while until her hangover dies down" Jesse said and Chloe let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. Thanks for letting me know. We will be at the party tonight. See you then-" the red head said and hung up.

He pushed open the door to his room and saw Beca on her side looking out the window, her head curled in her arms. Her face twisted in pain. "Beca? I have food" he said and she slowly say up turning to him. "About time. I am so hungry-" she said and he handed her a plate. He sat down next to her and started to eat.

It was relatively quiet until they were done. "Are you coming to the treble party tonight?" Jesse asked and her face slacked. "Shit. Yes, I have too. I promised the Bellas we would be here-" she said and Jesse nodded.

"You can always stay up here" he said and she nodded with a laugh. "I might just take you up on that" she said and he set their plates aside.

The time read 1:28 pm.

"Well it's 1 now. We have 7 hours to kill until the party tonight" Jesse said and Beca flopped down. "I'm so tired. I just want to sleep away this headache" she said and Jesse flopped down too. "Agreed-" he said and she turned over to face him.

"Let's sleep-" she said and he only hummed his eyes already closed.

Beca

Beca woke up, yawning a little. Her head felt so much better and she felt rejuvenated and energized. She opened her eyes before they widened.

She was cuddled up to Jesse, her arm swung around him, her leg over his bottom one. She rolled over carefully and swallowed.

It was already 6:21. S

he sat up, the bed creaking. That woke Jesse up, his eyes tired and groggy. "Hmm? What time is it?" he murmured, and she ran a hand through her hair. "Almost 6 30. I need to head back to my place and get ready" Beca said and he nodded. "Ill see you at 8" Beca said and he nodded before getting up.

Beca walked up the Trebles steps, and sighed. She wore her black jumper, with the plunging neck line. Her hair was straight, her make up done perfectly. She didn't even look like she was moderately hung over.

She walked into the house and smiled at Chloe and the girls. Once inside they immediately broke up, leaving Beca to stand in the doorway alone. She sighed walking into the kitchen where Jesse was most likely.

And he was.

He turned away from a blonde headed girl, a smile touching his eyes. He grinned when he saw her. She shifted uncomfortably. "Hey Becs. Feeling better?" Jesse asked and she nodded, her eyes still straying from the Blonde. "Yeah-" she trailed off and he nodded.

"Good. Ill be in here or around if you need me. You can literally go where ever" Jesse said and she nodded walking backwards a little before turning on her heel.

She cursed to herself.

Why did she all of a sudden feel jealous seeing him flirt with that blonde? Jesus, they weren't even dating.

She rounded the corner gasping as a tray slammed to the floor. Drinks spilt all down the brunettes white t shirt, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "God I am so sorry-" she said and he smiled. She stood mesmerized.

"Its cool really-" he began. Beca knelt down and tried wiping some of the stain away with a towel but it did nothing. "What- oh-" Beca heard Jesse and a few trebles walk up behind her afraid something of theirs broke.

Beca stood up meeting Jesses eyes. They were cold and hard. They immediately softened when he realized she was looking at him. "Sorry just a little accident. Ill clean it up-" the brunette said and everyone returned to dancing.

Beca tried helping but he didn't let her. "Here. Ill get this. You can repay me by getting us drinks?" he asked and she felt her cheeks flush. "Sorry I don't plan on drinking tonight-" she said and he frowned. "And whys that? Is it cause you're a light weight?" he joked, a little bit of a British accent enunciating his words.

"No no no. Just had a rough night last night with alcohol" she said and he nodded once. "I'm Wren. And you must be Beca" he said and she nodded. "How did you-" he laughed. "Collegate a cappella right?" he asked and she nodded laughing. "Yeah that's right" she said.

He tossed the towel over by the door and turned to her. "Well there's an awesome game of beer pong about to start. Partners?" he asked and she laughed. "Sure. But you're doing the drinking-" she warned and he nodded with a laugh.

She followed him to the game room, cups out on the table tennis table. They took a place at one end of the table, and she let out a small breath.

Jesse

Jesse walked from the kitchen, waving once at the blonde who started a conversation. He made his way into the rec room, stopping at the door frame.

Beca stood next to the brunette from earlier, her mouth twisted into a mock smile as she playfully punched his shoulder. He felt his cheeks warm as he glanced from one to the other. Jealousy surged through him again.

"You gonna walk or you just gonna' stand there and stare at Beca-" Chloe said tipsy. He looked behind her and saw the drunken red head. "I wasnt-" he gave up on the sentence. "Who is he?" Jesse asked and Chloe tapped her cheek. "His names Wren. He moved here from Britian" Chloe said and Jesse sighed.

He was doomed.

"He seems to have taken an interest in Beca. Are you jealous-" she sing songed poking at his ribs. He swatted her hands away. "No im not jealous" he said and she hummed. "Whatever you say, lover boy" she said and left.

He walked down the steps into the foyer. He stood next to Bumper on the side lines. "Yo" Bumper said groaning as the ball missed the cup. "Hey-" Jesse said his eyes straying to Beca again. He couldn't help but realize how stunning she was. She looked beautiful tonight.

"I heard you and that blonde were hitting it off" Bumper said turning to face him. "You getting some tonight?" Jesse pushed his shoulder. "No. Not with that blonde-" he said looking at him. "Oh I see. Its Beca isn't it?" he asked.

Jesse didn't answer.

"Too bad. That Brit seems to be wooing her" he observed again, watching as the Brit, Wren, smiled down at her. Beca looked away with tinged cheeks. That was supposed to be him giving her rosy cheeks. "I know. And I'm okay with that. We're just friends-" Jesse said and Bumper took a drink from his red solo cup.

"You're in denial-" he said and Jesse rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be shacking up with Amy or something?" Jesse asked and Bumpers face fell. Anger swelled on his face. "Don't bring her up! Jesus-" Bumper said leaving and muttering. Jesse glanced at Beca one last time before leaving too.

Beca

Beca watched Jesse leave after Bumper, his face twisted in annoyance. She wondered if his sudden mood change had to do with the tall brunette standing next to her. A small part of her hoped he was jealous.

"Hey. I have to go check in with my friend. Mind if I leave for a sec?" she asked and he nodded. "Go ahead" he said tossing the ball into the cup. She walked after Jesse dodging drunk couples making out and dry humping. "Jess! Hey Jesse!" she caught up to him her feet aching from her heels.

He turned to her and smiled weakly. "Hey little one. What's up?" he asked distracted. "You left in a sour mood. I wanted to make sure you were okay-" she said and he nodded. "I'm fine" he said and she scoffed. "Come on. You were all smily in here and now you're all grumpy-" she said teasing his side with her finger. He flinched away, and she smiled.

Jesse was ticklish.

"I'm not. I'm fine. Shouldn't you be playing your beer pong?" he asked and she sighed. "Jess. Come on don't do that" she said and he sighed rubbing his face. "Do what?" he said playing dumb. "That" she said and he looked at her. "I'm fine. I'm heading off to go make more drinks. Ill see you around" he said and turned around to leave her.

She stood there dumbfounded.

She spun on her heel and walked towards the rec room. If he wanted to be moody so could she. She walked into the foyer and stopped mid step. Wren sat on the couch, that blonde from earlier perched on his lap. They made out in the corner of the room, her hips rocking against his. She turned away and walked out of the room.

Looks like beer pong was over.

Some part of her swelled with happiness that that blonde wasn't flirting with Jesse anymore, and another part was sad because he was hitting on her and making out with another girl. She walked upstairs, and headed for Jesses room.

She wanted to take her heels off and lie down in the quiet for a while. She closed the door to his room and set her heels next to the door. Once situated on the bed she grabbed the remote. She turned on the tv, a movie already paused.

The Breakfast Club. She decided to roll with it and pressed play.

Jesse

Jesse didn't see Beca anywhere, nor did he see the Brit she was hanging out with. The last place she would possibly be would be his room, and if she wasnt there she was probably with the Englander. He walked up the stairs and opened his door.

He saw her small frame on his bed, pillows around her.

What startled him he most was what was playing on the TV. His favorite movie. "Hey-" Jesse said and she glanced up at him pausing her movie. "Hey" she said and shifted in the bed. "I thought you would be gone. I can leave if you want-" he said and she shook her head.

"No. That Wren guy was a player. He was making out with that blonde when I came back. And you can stay I mean it is your room-" she said and he sat on the bed. "I saw you were watching Breakfast Club" Jesse said with a wry smile.

Becas cheeks blossomed red.

"Yeah. I was bored-" she lied. He smiled. She looked over at him her eyes not fully meeting his. "Can I tell you something?" Beca asked and he nodded. "Last night when I told you I loved you-" she began, he noticed her fidgeting. "-I wasn't really drunk drunk at the time. I actually meant it-" she began but held a finger up when he opened his mouth. "

And today seeing you flirting with that blonde, it made me jealous. It made me realize that I don't want any other girl with you. I want to try and be that girl who's with you-" she said awkwardly, and he grinned. "Like a girlfriend?" he asked and she pushed him a little.

"No. Yes? I don't know I've never actually done this-" she said and he leaned over. "What if I told you I was crazy about you too? And seeing that guy hitting on you made me jealous? And that the moment my eyes landed on you in this jumper-" he murmured fingering the material, "made me want to rip it off you and do things that make my heart pound-" he muttered, so close it made his breath catch when he saw her expression.

It was parted lips, shock and lust filling her eyes.

"What if I told you that i want you to take this off me?" Beca whispered his eyes dropping to her lips. "I would say this-" he said crashing lips onto hers, straddling her to the bed. She moaned into his touch, her hands pulling him closer.

Her hair haloed around her head, as his hands raked through it, his hands finding their place on her waist. His kisses moved down her neck and towards her collarbone and the low v neck exposing her bra and kissable flesh. She urged him on with her fingers, her small body shivering in anticipation.

He slipped the material off her shoulders, kissing the skin as he went. It puddled around her waist, as his eyes raked across her body.

She was stunning.

He saw her cheeks warm, and gave her a genuine smile. "You're so beautiful-" he murmured against her neck, his hands caressing her sides, until they landed on her bra. She stiffened at the act, her breath faltering. He kissed the tops slowly, his hands pushing the material down their bodies more.

She pushed the hem of his shirt up, and he took the hint and removed it from his body. Her fingertips were feather light, as they brushed across his defined abdomen. Her eyes flicked back up to his, before she looked back down to his chest.

She sat up, pushing him back with her. She kicked her jumper off, and straddled him. He opened his mouth to say something but she quieted him with a kiss. She pressed her warm soft mouth to his, her hands holding his biceps down.

He couldn't even touch her.

Her kisses trailed down his cheek, to his ear and down his neck across his jawline. Her hands slowly slid themselves down his body, before stopping at the hem of his pants. His hand reached out and grabbed hers. "Not yet, I have other things in mind" he said with a devilish smile and she raised an eyebrow intrigued.

Here's the first one yay! I will take recomendations for my next one shot in the reviews!


	2. Pointless Fighting

Title: Pointless Fighting

 _Okay, a little side note. I_ was _going to put some Jeca smut in here (god knows we all need it) but I dont really_ do _smut. If I get enough reveiws wanting smut in here, Ill either make it its own little chapter after this one or come back and revise this one. (P.s. This chapter is on the shorter side!)_

Beca slammed the front door peering up at Jesse. "How could you accuse me of such a thing!?" Beca shouted once inside their dorm room, away from everyone at the restaurant they got kicked out of minutes ago.

"I have every right to assume so Beca! You've been distant and moody lately and I think that's why-" he said crossing his arms.

She threw her purse onto the couch stomping into the kitchen.

"Why what?" she challenged, and he met her eyes with his once warm, brown ones, with cold, dark ones.

"Oh I don't know, Beca! Maybe that that guy back at the restaurant was on a first name basis with you and was basically checking you out likes he's already seen you naked!" Jesse said, jealousy and anger dropping off every word he spoke.

"He was my chemistry tutor Jesse! Nothing happened between us!" she yelled right back and Jesse ran a hand down his face. "Right. Ill just trust your words on that-" he said sarcastically, removing the coat of his suit.

Beca raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's what every good boyfriend would do Jesse! They trust their girlfriend!" Beca said, the black material of her skin tight dress riding up from angrily stomping around.

"Oh so now you're calling me a bad boyfriend?" he said and she rolled her eyes. "I never said that Jesse! God just drop this entire thing its pointless!" she said running her hands through her hair anxiously.

"Pointless? Beca the only reason my mind jumped to that conclusion is because boyfriends get jealous! Hell, they get possessive over what's theirs because they're too afraid someone will take it from them!" he screamed, his palms face down on the counter, his eyes boring into hers.

Beca was at loss for words her mind reeling with a comeback.

"Being jealous and being insecure are two different things, Jesse-" she said, her voice lowered. "You don't have to feel insecure about anything. If I didn't love you, why on earth would I be dating you?" she asked and he stubbed the toe of his dress shoe into the floor.

"I do feel insecure. I'm some movie loving, a Capella singing, school nerd, who _happened_ to score one of the most _amazing_ girls a guy could ask for. Hell, Beca, every guy is going to try and hit on you and try to take you any chance they get" Jesse said softer, his head hung low.

Beca sighed and ticked across the floor in her black strappy heels.

"Jesse-" she said tilting his head up. "I'm some music loving, a Capella singing, unsociable _loser_ who happened to score the best guy any girl could ask for. Don't you think I feel insecure when girls look at you?" she asked and he sadly smiled and kissed her thumb that was placed over his lips.

"I love you Beca. I'm sorry for getting so worked up about a tutor-" he whispered and she smiled.

"I love you too. And sorry I got us kicked out of the resturaunt-" she said and he laughed.

"Yeah. We won't be able to dine at Hoodinis Mozerella ever again-" he said and she laughed too.

He pulled her closer to him and smiled down at her, his eyes glinting.

"Luckily, I still get dessert-" he murmured before flinging her over his shoulder and parading to the bedroom with her squealing.


End file.
